i will remember you
by coolbluerocker
Summary: when tk loses his memory and devimon appears right on Q will he belive he is evil or good, the digidestend or devimon. can you crest change . will they save tk or make him break further and who is friend or foe. TAKARI and Mattora TaixOCC
1. The Fight

heyyyy everyone well this is my first story

i hope you like it

reivew plzz

ABOUT THE STORY

When Tk loses his memory and Devimon appears what will happen? Will Tk believe Devimon and turn evil or his friends and be on the right side? Will he ever get his memory back? Is it possible for your crest to change? Read to find out who will save him. When they do will he listen? Who is friend or foe.

The Fight

It was a beautiful day in the digiworld everyone decided to go for a picnic to celebrate today they beat Devimon only one person wasn't happy because he still woke up in the middle of the night with coldsweat wondering why he was still haunted and nobody else only to remember that that day he lost his closest friend to Devimon. They were riding in a cart through a desert land to one of the digibeachs and you no who was causeing trouble well i think you can guess he wears goggles plays soccer and is in love with kari even though she has someone else in mind well you guessed right it was Davis. "TJ why are you so depressed be happy for once this is a great day! Like 4 years ago you guys defeated devimon well not you TF i bet you hide while the rest were getting a beating and nearly losing their digimon you were hiding your such a baby,"Davis teased.

"Davis you have no clue what your talking about so leave me alone," TK said starting to get angry.

"Aww the baby's scared, someone get him a diper before he wets his pants," Davis said amused.

"You know what. I can normally keep calm but this time you pushed it!" TK yelled. Tk jumps on Davis in the moving cart the start punching and kicking. No one makes any move to stop the fight thats going on. They just keep out of the way. Davis nealy has Tk over the moving cart when he elbows Patamon and he falls of the cart. Davis stops fighting and Tk sharply turns around and watch's his partner fall backwards.

"NO! Patamon I won't lose you again!" Tk yells and jumps off the cart with force so he can reach Patamon in time. Tk hears his friends shout his name but ignores them. When he reaches Patamon he grabs his and puts him on his left side tilting his right so his left wont make contact with the ground and Patamon will be safe.

"TK! No your going to hurt yourself," Patamon cry's.

"It's ok buddy as long as your safe. I won't let you get hurt again cause of me," Tk says.

Then it happens. He hits the groud full force, hitting the metal train tracks. He feels an immense pain on his arm and legs. His waist feels like it rips open. He doesn't let a scream escape his lips. When he finally stops moving there's a big dust cloud covering the area Tk hit from the sand. Everyone yells TK's name. They already stopped the cart and are looking for Tk in the dust cloud. Matt in front of everyone else starts runs over to find Tk. Being the big protective brother he is he is panicing.

"Tk where are you?" Matt yells franticly.

"Matt I'm over here" Tk says in a strained voice. Once Matt hears Tk he comes rushing over. He helps Tk sit up and checks him over although he can already see blood seeping through Tk's cloths.

"Shit!" Matt curses under his breath. Everyone is already surrounding the two brothers by now. They're all shocked but Davis and Patamon seem the worst. Patamon is now in Kari's arms shocked from what happened and Kari is trying to comfort the little guy.

"TK this isn't good you have a big bleeding cut on your arm, leg and torso," Sora says worriedly.

"It's ok. I'm fine" Tk says trying to comfort them while wincing in pain as Matt try's to help him up.

"Here give me your arm," Orders Tai.

"Why?" Tk asks.

"Because we're taking you to the hospital," Izzy says.

"No wait. Let me just check him over," Joe says and Tai sets him down on the ground. Tk sits with his legs sprawled outwards.

"Lets see," Joe says squatting down in front of Tk. He takes out a bottle of disinfectiant and pour it on a cotten swab.

"Take off your jacket," Joe orders Tk and Tk obliges. He takes of his light grey jacket and shows a dark blue T-shirt. His right arm is pouring out blood and his arm is already red. Joe looks frantic and starts dabbing it with the cotten bud. He keeps getting franticer cause it's having no affect. A little cotten swab against a giant bloody cut. Not much of a match.

"Joe," Tk says waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes?" Joe asks nervous.

"Well let me put this nicely. IT'S NOT WORKING!" Tk shouts causing Joe to drop everything he was holding.

"B-but I need to disinfect this," Joe argue's.

"Well it's not working and I particularly don't like looking at my blood and every second that passes more of my blood seeps out and I keep getting dizzyer," Tk complainds.

"We don't have time for this. He needs a real docter! Mimi shouts and pulls Tk up by his arm but he can't hold himself up cause of his cuts and he has a strange pain in his ankle and arm not from the cuts. They are really killing him but he doesn't mention it cause Matt's already too worried. Tai comes over and wraps Tk's arm over his shoulder. Tai helps Tk over to the cart and they all hop in heading back from the way they came. Nearly everyone is anking Tk "Are you Ok?" And he keeps answering "I'm fine."

They finally reach the entrance to the digiport and warp into the real world. They all head to the hospital with a very dizzy Tk. Loads of people are giving them curious stares and some ask if they want to call an ambulance but the kids refuse saying that they'd be faster walking. They hear some people whispering things like "What are those kids doing with a bleeding boy. They should call an ambulance," or "Do you think we should help. I wonder what happened."

They Digidestained finally reached the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL AFTER TK GOT BANDAGED AND CHECKED OUT

"How's Tk?" Tai asked.

"I don't know they wont tell me. I'm getting worried," Matt says.

"Mr. Ishaida," They hear a docter call.

"Yes?" Matt asks.

"My name is Dr. Tamiley and I have the results for your brother," Dr. Tamiley says.

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter please review and tell me my mistakes besides spelling mistakes. I'm bad at spelling. Sorry. biiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :))))))))


	2. The Darker Side

Hey guy's!!!!! Well here's the new chap I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review. Luv your comments.

The Darker Side

"Mr. Ishaida," I hear the doctor call.

"Yes?" Matt asks.

"My name is Dr. Tamiley and I have the results for your brother," Dr Tamiley says.

"Tk is doing alright. He has one broken arm and it is broke in three places and a small fracture to the ankle. he can come out today, actually he can leave right now.

"REALLY!" Matt screams in happyness. When Tk came out of the room Matt runs up and gives him a big hug but stops when he sees Tk's wearing a cast on his arm. Tk notice's this.

"Don't worry Matt this is just a scratch I'm fine," Tk reassures him.

"Ok but the doctor said you need rest so lets go home," Matt says.

"Ok but where are the others?" Tk asks looking around to try and find them.

They're outside waiting for us. Once they make sure your Ok for themselves their going home just like us but they said the younger DD's are going to the digiworld tomorrow. Something came up and they said your welcome to join them if your up to it," Matt says.

"Of coarse I am. I'm not that hurt," Tk says and they start walking out to the others.

"Ok but you'd better be carful got me?" Matt warns.

"I know Matt and I will be Ok?" Tk asks.

"Hey Teeks you Ok!" Tai yells and comes over to us followed by the others. Everyone looks happy except Davis. He looks guilty but no one notices. No one but Tk.

"Yep that can't keep me down for long!" Tk says.

"We better get going. See you guys later and be carful!" Sora says and everyone splits up going in different directions. Yolie and Cody leave without Tk because he told them he had something to do.

TK'S POV

I sent Yolie and Cody to go on ahead of me. Davis hadn't moved at all since everyone left. I could tell he had something to say. He is probably blaming himself for what happened. Well it was partly his fault but I know it was a mistake. He didn't want to push Patamon off and he didn't want me to jump after him and get hurt. Accidents happen and I understand that and so I forgive him.

"Tk!" I hear Davis say urgently. How long was I in my own world. Was he talking to me while I was thinking?

"Yes?" I ask.

"Well um.. it's just... I," He stutters.

"It's Ok. I understand. You didn't mean to knock Patamon off the cart and didn't mean for me to get hurt. I forgive you if thats what your asking," I say cheerfully.

"WHAT! Your hurt and your forgiving him?" Patamon asks from the top of my head.

"Yep. It was an accident so I forgive him," I say.

"Thanks Tk I really appreciate it and I'm sorry," He says.

"No prob. Well I better be going now. I'll see you tomorrow," I say and turn to walk away. I walk home with Patamon on my head.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY IN THE DIGIWORLD.............. TK'S POV

"Tk who do you think it is this time? I mean like who's causing the trouble? Yolie asks me.

"I have no clue?" I say. I wonder if Kari feels this dark arora in the air. It's horrible. I feel sick and dizzy but i better not let it show they'll get worried and send me home which can't happen cause I want to know whats going on around here?

_"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. The little baby's all grow up and trying to stop evil again!" We hear a voice yell out of no where._

"Who's there and who you calling a baby?" Davis screams.

The minute I heard his voice I knew who it was. I froze up, stopped walking, stopped breathing, stopped moving. I never thought he would come back. I never knew this was going to happen. No one else knew who this was but I did and I feared him. I was scared.

"Tk.... TK!" Ken yells trying to get my attention.

"huh," Was all I was able to get out. My throat was burning.

"Tk whats wrong? Do you know who the owner of that voice was?" Kari asks worried.

"Gu... guys.. ru.. run... now!" Is all I could say. It was in a small voice but they could hear the urgency in my voice.

"MOVE IT!" I scream and we all turn around and leg it.

We all were running away from the voice. I felt the wind pick up and it was stronger than it should have been. It must have been the digimons attack. I was behind everyone running cause I fractured my ankle and was limping. Then all of a sudden I felt the wind hit me and I fell to the ground tumbling. I felt myself slow down from tumbling. My world went black after that.

DAVIS'S POV

We heard a noise and we turned around to see Tk lying on the ground unconsious. He looked beaten up and was lying on a rock. Not very comfy.

"TK!" Cody yells worriedly. I see a black shadow coming towards us and waste no more time. I run to Tk and put him on my back. I take one more look at the shadow of the digimon before turning back at the others.

"Keep going," I yell to them and they obey.

When we finally make enough distance between the digimon and us I set Tk against a tree and we all sit down waiting for him to wake up.

TK POV

I start to wake up but my head is killing me. Where was I? It's really bright where am.

"Where am I?" I say to no one and start sitting up.

"TK your Ok. We were really worried about you!" A brown haired girl reply's to my question. I see also a short boy with brown hair, a girl with purple hair and glass's, a tall boy with a blueish colored hair and another boy with redy/brown hair and goggles on his head.

"Um.... who are you? Wait more importantly who am I," I ask.

"TK what do you mean who are you? Your Tk... wait you must have hit your head and lost your memory," The small boy with brown hair reply's.

"Well here's the story. Your are friend, your names Tk, you got blond hair and blue eye's, you have a brother that has a band, this is your digimon Patamon and were in the Digiworld," The really weird girl with purple hair reply's.

"Digiworld?" I ask confused.

"TK," Someone yells from the distance.

We all look over to the woods where a black vampirer thing came out of.

"I was so worryed about you. Why are you with these people?" the thing ask's.

"Who are you?" I asked confused

"I'm Devimon your digimon partner and these people are the enemy's. They must have tried to make you believe your their friends so they can finally beat us. Well it won't work. I'll give you your memory back just come with me," Devimon says.

I got up and was about to walk away when someone grabbed my arm and swung me around.

"Tk what are you doing he's the bad guy. Your are friend. Don't believe him!" the boy with redy/brown hair yells at me.

"Tk dont belive him. They were are friends till the pushed you around and let you down. You trusted them and they distroyed that trust. We became evil and getting revenge. They are trying to distroy the digiworld. Dont believe them! I have pictures to prove it too!" Devimon announce's.

He had two pictures. One was of Davis punching him but they always fought but Tk didnt know that and the other was one was were Davis and Yolie looked really mad at him.

"Tk were your freinds those are just bad moments!" The brown haired girl says.

"You know what? He has more proof then you and I believe him so get lost!" I say and with that I walk over to Devimon. I feel darkness swirl around me and I disappear.

I hear one thing before I disappear. "What just happened?" The brown haired girl says.

* * *

Well thats it for now! Please review. I hope you liked it and tell me what you think. Luv you all! Biiiiiiiiiiii. :))))))))

Coolblue


	3. the traning

omg sry about the late updates i was sooo busy school started again and thanks for the nice reviews

im new so this is hard but ill try my best please read and review ill try to update soon k heres the story

chapter three traning

IN THE REAL WORLD karis pov

um matt i said weakly

weres TK matt cuts in i thought he went with you?

um he did but um. i felt tears start leaking out of my eyes. he he. i just couldnt say it.

Matt we have a problem Tk he got captured. Davis said strongly but i could here sadness in his voice. even though they fough alot they were truly friends even

if it didnt show their fighting made them better friends.

WH......WHa.....WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matt basicly screameb HES HES been captured what how who why i should have been there this is all my fault

nooooo.

matt.......matt.......

its all my fault its all my fault

matt

why why nooo

MATTTTTTTTTTTTT

calm down we'll get him back. tia said trying to calm his stressed friend down.

But Tia what should i do he's my little brother what would you do if it was kari.

i would be like you but i would still know we will get him back get that through that thick head of yours tai siad but i dont know how that will help but suprisingly it worked.

your right tia we will get him said.

every one was silent.. normally when im sad tk would calm me and make me fell better now i have no one. i thought

wow im really dependent on him now to think of it i complain alot but he never does i feel so selfish.

What surprised me next was davis. come one guys well save Tk if it's the last thing we do but... it wont be the last thing we do cause Tk is still with us his hope it still within us.

was davis trying to cheer us up and what he said it's like him and Tk know eachother inside out now im confused.

DAVIS'S POV

ok people lets go it's getting late.i said

WAIT davis who stole tk.

o ya we didn't tell you the story well here it is . i said.

we were walking through the digital world and we heard a strange voice.

Tk froze up he wouldn't talk all he said was guys run. we started running and we heard a noise behind us tk fell and was unconsious.

i picked him up and we got away. when tk woke up he lost his memory and this weird digimon called umm uh.

Devimon kari said quietly.

ya devimon he belived him and they left.i finished.

Devimon all the older dd's whispered.

What who is devimon to Tk he was so scared of him.

well it's Tk's story to tell. Matt said calmly. let's just say he hurt Tk real badly.

what did he do. Yolie said curiosly

i told you we can't tell izzy repeated.

bu

no buts we cant tell. you guys should get going Tia said.

ok. soon only Kari Tia, and Matt were left.

Matt you want to stay the night. Tia said trying to confort Matt.

um sure thanks Tia.

12:30 am kari's pov

I couldn't sleep how could i. i went to the kitchen to find matt watching tv queitly

um hi matt i said quietly o hi Kari what are you doing up so late.

couldn't sleep im guessing it's the same with you?

ya im to worried.

Matt i have a question

ok fire away he said kindly.

well you know tk when i have a problem i tell him and he always conforts me but i just realized he NEVER tells me his problems like does he tell you or someone else.i asked

ooo thats your question well Tk hates people worring about him so he keeps his emotions and problems inside him he thinks that if he's suffering no one else should only him he doesn't want to hurt you guys so he lets this problem hurt him on the inside and fakes a smile to make sure you guys are ok he'll laugh just to make you guys happy it really makes me sad he's always hurting but no one knows i i hate it. matt started sadly.

he never use to be like that when he was younger in the digital world he'd tell me all his problems he'd cry on my shoulder he'd never hide anything he was really outgoing but now he's

shy. matt said

what happened to him to make his personality change.

well in the digiworld you remember when i left he had no one to talk to and that kept happening he had no one to talk to when i came back he was to different i couldn't change him and he

didn't talk to me then when we came back i never saw him till he moved to japan with his mom he hated her she ignored him not realy but she was never home cause of work when he woke up she was gone to work and he was asleep by the time she got home. it was really sad he'd come home with black eye's from fight's at school he'd fight alot most of which he won but he still got hurt and his mom wouldn't even know on rare ocasions when i came over he'd be hurt and wouldn't tell me what happened i went to his school and the teachers told me he had no school he stayed away from everyone he's an a loner on the inside he may not show it he try's to hang out with people but he's is an a loner i feel it's all my fault cause i left him alone with no one to talk to in the digiworld TK is really different from Davis you see davis will tell all his problems and not listen to yours while tk will listen to yours and not tell you his like davis tell's girls if he likes them while tk does his best to make sure befor he tells them it wont hurt there freindship then he suffers seeing them with other people but he still wont tell and when he says he loves you he means it while davis just says it to any hot girl he dosent even care about their personality.

it's not your fault i never knew he was an aloner and i feel selfish when i tell him all my problems and worry him and he keeps his problems inside so he wont hurt anyone im me..me...MEAN i burst onto tears

next thing i knew an arm was around my shoulder it was matt.

dont worry Kari it's just his personaility calm down we will save him ok. dont forget the only way will save him is if we have hope because he might have lost it but we wont till we save him now go to sleep your probley tired

thanks Matt i feel better and now i know we will save him

i went to bed and i slept i felt way better since we talked he's nearly as conforting as tk but i feel better when it's Tk and i will help him not be such a loner when we find him and i'll make sure i listen to all his problems next thing i knew i was in the world of dreams.

IN THE DIGIWORLD DEVIMONS POV

come on takeru keep training your almost said

so before i lost my memory i was a great fighter and we fought against the digidestened because they dified us and lied to use and hated use because you were a dark digimon then they tried to trick me to belive them cause we were stronger.

yes devimon answered.

you finally got it.

grrr i hate them to belive we use to be friends with them now we are evil its all their said while training he kicked and punched and beat the crap out of a digimon that devimon made fight to train again cause he forgot how to fight. he was getting so angrey the darkness clouded he's heart and his crest and digivice started glowing his digivice turned black and his crest turned into a black never ending spiral the crest of dispear he goy his memory back but it was one made by the crest that devimon made. and devimon was now his real digimon instead of patamon. devimon dedigivolved to demimon a half black half white dog that had bat like wings but bigger and crimson red eye's. mahaha my plan is working said

when he finished training four 3 days straight he was perfect.

devimon let him take a break he ate and then slept. the next morning a slave brought Tk his new clothes he wore a plain black shirt and a black leather jacket with dark deniem jeans black boots and fingerless leather gloves he took his arm out of the cast and didnt wear one his arm was still broken but he didn't care he would fight with it and his fractured leg even if it was broken.(ps since he's in the digiworld four days there is like one night in the real world so it works differently.) they left to cause some trouble .

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

well thats it for now ill update asap hope you enjoy it and r&r thanks biii o and ps sorry about spellind and grammer mistakes biiiii


	4. Chapter 4

hey sry for the late updates well here it go's somthing

********the fight*********

in the digiworld with the gang davis's pov

I wonder were Tk is how will we find asked

She does have a point we have no clue where to start staded

CHILDREN CHILDREN!!!!!

gensia runs over to them somthing horrible has happened tk and devimon are destroying towns right now there at kalibru town you have to stop them.

wait gensia how do you know about tk being asked

well when his crest changed i knew what happened and it's not good.

WAIT his crest changed how when and who is his digipartner its still patamon right!!!!!!Tia and Davis yell's together.

SIGH yes his partner changed to demimon who is Devimons rookie says unfortunatly his crest will NEVER change back.

WHAT everone yells. it wont change back Sora says. THAT CANT BE HE'S MY DIGIPARTNER!!! Cody yells. how can a crest change it's impossable. Izzy says.

NO YOUR crest's cant change only the child of hope's crest can change to repliyed.

it happened years ago when the first bearer of hope got killed he was evil so all the others killed him and he went to the dark angel now called devimon he went to him in hell

and asked for his life back but devimon siad there was one condicion that he would be the child of despair and his partner would be devimon so now Tk can change to the

child of despair and his partner will be forever devimon.

everyone was silent.

well we better go stop him before he distroys kalibru says unhappily

ya they all say.

DOWN AT KALIBRU TK POV

Master devimon should we destroy the kalibrumon ( they look like mice with blue wings) Tk asked.

no no not yet later first they will become are said evily.

NOT A and DAVIS yell together.

HUH o Takure it looks like are former friends are here to stop us Takure do you mind getting rid of those says.

No problum says.

what are you going to says.

THIS. he yells running at them.

he runs for davis and kneels down then jumps up kneeing davis in the stomuch. davin double's over in pain. next he heads for MiMi who screams and runs tk dissapears running so fast and reappears

infront of her running backwords he sticks his foot out and trips her. TK how could you were your friends. sora yells.

oh it's easy you yells. runner for her and swings a punch for her stomach she falls back. Matt comes running over Tk stop were your friends im your brother stop matt says in tears Tk please forgive me

for letting this happen to you he falls to his knee's please Tk. ha ha matt looks up to see Tk laughing you think ..ha ha ....i....ha ha......CARE hahaha wow your in tears haTk says laughing. next thing matt see's a boot hit his face

and goes flying back. Ok thats it tk your going down we were going to be nice but not after what you've yells. you think you can stop me ya right you might be the big kid where you are but around here you need skill to win.

next thing Tks punch's Tia in the stomach and kicks him to the ground. Well who's says strongly. Tk i cant belive what you have become we never got along but your still my friend Davis to sttand up with yolie and cody helping him he push's them away and runs at Tk wobbley. all tk does is sidestep and davis goes tumbling over. Yolie and Cody go running over to him again. tk runs over to Joe and Izzy and graps both thier arms and swings the together hitting eachother. he turns to see ken punching at him but sidesteps and punch's him on the back. to slow ken to slow Tk yells. then runs over to yolie and cody and throw them into a tree. well well everone's down but one

why havent you attacked or even said anything little missy. i guess you know whats coming and dont want to be hurt well thats says.

Your not whispers.

What i cant hear says

your not him. your not Tk. Tk loves his friends and will do anything for them even die your not Tk and never will be he would fight to save us not against us he's caring loving and puts his friends before him you'll never be tk and i wont call you him it would be lieing. Kari says finally.

ha ha ha your right im not him i'll do anything for myself and beat up my friends you can call me takeru got it if it makes you feel better tk says mockingly.

TK matt yells. this is for your own good Tia yells next them both coming after him he stops turns around to face them right when they go in to make a landing he catch's both thier fists and smacks them together.

well i better be going but before i go you girl i have to get you everyone here deserves a beating. he runs at he and punches her arm but she has no reaction she just keeps whispering your not him your not tk over and over again.

her digivice lights up and hits tk ahhhhhhh he screams in aginy. when the light stops he stumbles up and runs to devimon who was watching him from the woods the clapsys. devimon picks him up and they both dissapear.

THE GANG TIA'S POV

dont worry we'll get him back we should be worrying more about ourselfs lets go home i said and they all say yes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats it for now please review biiiiii


	5. when memory's call

well hey guys sooooo sorry about not updating was sooo busy well here ya go ps im starting a new story soon as well as this about tk again sry im in love with him lol idk know what its called yet but till then biii ps dont worry im not stopping making this story dont worry.

WHEN MEMORY'S CALL

Takure whats wrong you seem depressed and aren't sleeping Devimon

I don't know i'm having these nightmares where i was fighting evil and then that girl with brown hair calls to me saying i;m horrible for leaving her i ... i don't know whats said.

oh so thats what there up to. devimon says.

What?????Tk asks clearly confused.

Those people are enemy's there trying to get in your dreams and haunt you. devimon lies unfortunatly Tk doesn't know that.

really how can they do that?Tk asks.

I don't know young boy. Devimon repliys. go to sleep i'll try and keep those dreams away ok.

Ok. tk says lieing down on his bed.

_haha he'll never know that those are his true dreams i'll just change them. i'm soooo evil hahaha. Devimon thought._

********************************************************************************************

EARTH WITH THE GANG AT THE PARK (PICNIK) KARI'S (POV)

ugg i was bearly taking in what they were saying i couldn't stop thinking about Tk the way he talked and fought he would NEVER hit any of us especially me. WAIT WHAT DO I MEAN ESPECAILLY ME UGG WHAT AM I THINKING DO I LIKE HIM OR SOMETHING NO NOOOOO WERE JUST FRIENDS RIGHT WAIT THIS IS OF TOPIC I SHOULD BE THINKING HOW TO HELP TK I guess i better start listening.

so if we hit him with that hammer we could knock him out then we go back in time and stop him from falling. Davis said happy they were finally listening to him.

YOU IDIOTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!! WERE TRYING TO SAVE HIM NOT KILL HIM!!!!!Matt yells at him stressed and worried for Tk

Matt calm down he's just stupid no need to kill him OK. Tai says.

OK response.

Sooo we still need to get Tk back from Devimon he's way to strong i mean like he kicked our buts without a single scratch on him. Sora says where does he get that power.

Thats what scares me i don't think that it's some kind of power i think it's Tk's strength like i bet devimon has him training and he's gotten VERY good but i don't really know. Joe says.

Gennai just messaged me he says that devimon is not causing any damage at the moment and the Tk problem well i think a simple memory jog will fix informs them.

what do you mean a memory jog. Asks Mimi?

I mean if we maby say something or repeat a memory from his past like when that digimon kidnaped him the lokimon ( i made the digimon up and it's not in a episode well he does get kidnaped by a digimon but not lokimon so ya)

if we show him that scar he has or--izzy gets cut of

SHUT UP the younger group don't know about it and i don't intend on telling them no yells.

oh sorry maby i don't know? izzy says.

um if we tell him it's all his fault and blame him for everything even though it's not his fault, don't let him talk he'll go crazy and get angry and we make him pass out then when he wakes up and tell him something from his memory he might listen.i said.

...................

...........

.....................

.....................

no one talked for minutes i began thinking over what i said did i say something cazy.i thought.

K Kari how do you know he'll get angry. asked yolie.

well since we were young we've been really close he's like my best friend and well i know if one of us gets hurt he blames himself but he's changed so at the moment he is evil and blames us so when we tell him it was his fault the oppisite will happen and he'll go crazy ( i don't know if that makes sense).i said.

you know kari i think that will says trying to get the other to join in.

ya i think your right and if it doesn't work well it doesn't we'll get over it it wont be the end of the world.

ok to the says.

********************************************************************************************

WITH TK AND DEVIMON (TK'S POV)

Bang bang each time i hit it it makes a weird banging noise. i was punching a punching bag training again.

it was harsh but i knew it was so we wont lose i'm the main fighter well there's really no one else but still it's up to me.

Takure stronger i know your stronger than that put some arm into yells.

i threw a hit as strong as i could but once it hit i felt it my arm it was in so much pain from when THEY broke it. i kneeled down cradling my wrist.

Whats wrong why did you demanded.

well first i broke the punching bag and second my wrist it hurts so bad.i said.

take on the pain and keep said.

i got up and kept fighting.

5 HOURS LATER WITH TK (REMEMBER TIME IN THE DIGIWORLD GOES FASTER THAN THE REAL WORLD SO THE TEAM ARE STILL ON THIER WAY TO THE DIGIWORLD)

my wrist and ankle is in so much pain i heard a few cracks guessing i broke it more but still kept going. i could barely use them it hurt so much but i couldn't let devimon down and kept fighting.

ok Takeru you may take a break get some rest cause were going out in about an hour those brats are coming to try and get you again so get rest and if you are hungry there is food in the fridge says.

OK Tk response.

man i am so hungry were's that fridge o ya in the basement. wonder why there's already made food i guess he thinks i cant cook ohh maceroni and cheese my fav wait when did i have it before?????????????

all well.

after that i went to sleep for about 45 minutes.

**************************************************************************

WITH THE GANG (KARI'S POV)

So where do we start said.

how about yells at us with demimon by his side(his rookie form) it stung my heart to see him like this so evil and cruel.

TK WERE HERE TO BRING YOU BACK AND WE WONT STOP TRYING TILL WE GET YOU BACK!!! i yelled at him.

ha ha ha you guys are really said in a evil way.

next thing i know he's running at us in a impossible speed i know we'll have some bruises after this one but we WILL get him back if it's the last thing we do as long as we survive this fight.

oh shit was my last thought as he gotting closer to us each passing second and then........................

*************************************************************************************

so thats it for now a cliffhanger lol well i'll try to update soon bii R&R


	6. denial

hey everone here's the next chapter after i write this one i'm starting my new one but don't worry im not stopping writing this one it'll be up hopefully by tomorrow ok it's also about Tk well here goes nothing biii

DENIAL (KARI'S POV)

_oh shit was my last thought as he got closer to us with each passing second_

then i noticed his left leg. Was he limping i think so but it was barley noticable he runs at matt and throws him a punch with his left arm then a kick with his right leg he goes flying.

Tk what the hell are you yells. Arent you are friend.

No not anymore. Tk yells before punching Davis in the gut. within ten minutes everyone was down no one saw what i did he only attacked with his left arm and right leg then it hit me he hurt himself falling of the trian thing. he was still injured. As matt gets up Tk comes running at him.

Matt. Tk's still injured he's only attacking with his left arm and right leg because his right arm and left leg are injured. so get him to use the others then he won't be so strong.i basicly screamed at him.

Aww man how was i so said finally realising what i meant.

Yo Tk you scared to fight with your right arm are you weak. Matt taunted. You still injured? Aww poor baby need's his cuts and broken bones kissed by mommy and . oh yay speaking of which it's all your fault they broke up you seperated are perfect family it was all fine till you said harshly.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shut up. Tk sreams. Tk runs at Matt with his right hand up ready to punch, when he got close matt puts up his left hand and catches Tk's right holding off the punch.

Tk then backs off and punch's matt with his left but even he know that if his right wasn't broken he could do a lot more damage but thankfully the DD's had luck on thier throws the strongest punch he can with his right which is slower and Matt doges but unluckly there was a tree behind him and Tk slams his fist into it. there was a sickining crack and Tk grabs his right which from the DD's guess broke even more.

. Tk yells.

PAIN WILL NOT STOP YOU NOW KEEP yells while defeating all the digimon.

The pain only makes more anger for Tk to get fuel from. he runs at everone once again beating them but when davis charges him he bends down then jumps up hurting his ankle a bit but won't let it show. he punch's Davis in the face and flips over him and lands on one foot unfortunatly for him it was his left and when he lands it gives and he falls but because of his fast reflexis he catches himself with his right.

Crap. he says to himself .

I'm sorry Tk but this is for your own says the drops a rock on his . Tk blacks out. With the loss of energy Devimon turns to his rookie form and also blacks out.

Tai you hurt him. Matt says worried.

Well we needed him to black out we better get him to the hospital his arm looks bad. Joe says.

WAIT. a little morimon says.(i made him up and i will not explain what he looks like i don't want to type it OK)

my mommy can help him she's a digihealer. the morimon says again. thats her power.

Matt carry's his little brother to the morimon.

mommy these humanoids have a hurt one can we help him. little mori says.

ok just lay him down here, do you know whats asked.

ya a broken wrist and says.

i'll do my best but i'm no mirical maker, you lot look tired why don't you take a rest and get some food and my daughter will heal your cuts and stuff. Mori will you get your sister?

ok says.

after they were healed and got food the mother finally came out.

well he hasn't woken up yet but i'm pretty sure he will soon all the dd's gave eachother worried glances and i totally healed his leg the breaks weren't bad but his wrists another story. i did my best he had five cracks and i could only heal two he has to wear a cast for at least six weeks............. why are you helping him he's with Devimon and hurt you lot.

Wha what how did you know. Cody and Izzy say together.

i saw the fight and sent mori to get you lot incase you were really hurt i didn't expect you to help your enemy. she says.

well he's my brother and lost his memory and Devimon tricked him into joining him. Matt says defenceivly.

we better get going and get him home before he wakes up.i say.

before you go what did you do with his partner Demimon?she askes.

What do you mean we left him answers.

Ok just be carful.

Ok thank you and answers.

bi.

Matt carrys Tk back to his moms house his mom is gone for the week and decideds to let everyone stay ther for now incase they have any problems when a certian someone wakes up.

MATT'S AND TK'S MOMS HOUSE 9 NO ONE'S POV)

Uggg my head moans waking up. then everything comes back to him he sits up super fast bumping heads with someone.

oww. wait were am i?Tk askes. suddenly he feels really dizzy, he puts a hand on his head hopefully to stop the world from spinning and a pair of firm but gentle arms push him down.

picture becomes clear and he see's Matt over him with his arms on his shoulders.

whats going hissed.

relax your hurt just rest. Tai says.

no way where's devimon. Tk demands.

please relax Tk were worried about says.

Get yells and pushes Matt away and stands up to fast when he gets to his feet he instintly sways and he feels a hand which belongs to joe grab him and helps support him,

Tk lie down orders.

no i'm leaving.

And how exactly will you do that Yolie asks.

What do you mean.

You can bearly stand never mind says.

i but Tk doesn't get to finish as he goes into a coughing fit.

screams and runs over to help him. you look flushed. Tai puts a hand to his forehead.

Tk your burning up you have a fever lie down or you'll only get says brotherly.

No

Tk you oveisly cant beat us your to weak at the moment so either do what we say or we'll have to force you informs even though Tk already knows he can't fight.

Why are you so worried were enemy's.

No Tk were friends. we wont hurt you just please get better first.

With that Matt pushes Tk down and he passes out.

Guys we've got a message from says.

And it's about TK.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

well thats all im starting the new one now but again i wont stop this one i promise. well biiiiiiiiiiii for now lol


	7. The dream

Ok sorry about the late update I got writers block lol and i put up the new review biiiiii

Do You Remember Me

Matts room (MATT'S POV)

What! gennia sent a email about Tk what does it say?I ask.

I says that there is a way to get Tk back except he won't know anything about the digiworld or ever remember going there or you guys but he'll be the nice Tk you guy's know and read out.

BULLSHIT! I want the Tk that we use to have and I'm not going to stop till i get him back GOT IT.I shouted.

Matt be reasonible Tk might not want to forget but he wont want to hurt people or Digimon.

What. where am I.A voice asks.

TK!!! I shout.

Shit now I says getting up just as I was about to go to him a bright light flashs .

TAKERU! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE IN THE DIGIWORLD?Devimon appears and demands.

I'm sorry I just-He starts but gets cut off.

YOUR JUST WEAK!!! I DONT KNOW IF I STILL WANT YOU AS MY PARTNER. Says Devimon

No Please-Tk gets cut off again but not by devimon.

He doesn't want to go with Kari

Ya so leave him alone!Yolie shouts after.

RAAAAAAAAAA!!!!I'LL SEE YOU IN THE DIGIWORLD with that he disappears.

WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING! TK takes his Didivice and walks up to the computer.

No! I shout and tackle him to the ground strattling his waist and pinning his arms down.

Look at me look at me and tell me I'm not your brother look me strait in my eyes and tell me you don't remember who I am and who they are tell me NOW.I shout.

Get the Hell of me! he shouts.

No not until you can say I'm not your brother and they aren't your friends then I'll let you go but if you can't say that then your not leaving! I shout.

OK OK I CAN'T!He shouts.I do remember you little bits and pieces but not much It feels weird fighting you and I feel weird fighting with devimon. I remember being a little kid and he did something I I cant remember what happened next.

You don't remember what happened next?Cody ask's.

no do you know?Tk asks.

Ya he-Tai starts

NO i don't want him to remember that.I shout

Matt we know It's not a good memory but if it'll help him remember then wouldn't that be says.

I guess.I say.I get up and offer a hand to Tk and he takes it.

Matt can I try something?Kari asks.

Ya go right ahead.I say stepping aside.

Kari walks up to him and grabs his hand.

what is she doing.I think but I get my answer soon

she kisses him infront of everyone.

Tk screams pushing Kari away and clutching his head. His knee's buckle under him.

After a few minutes he passes out.I pick him up and put him in my bed.

I think he got his memory back.I say.

I hope so says Sora checking his tempature. Oh he has a fever Kari can you get me a wet towel and yolie can you get a bowl of loop warm water.

Ok. They said together and run off.

we hear a moan and Tk's eyes flutter open.

Tk?I question.

says.

Do you remember me?I ask.

Duh are you feeling ok? He asks not regersting the other people in the room.

do you remember what happened with Devimon?I ask.

His eye's go wide and he bolts upright.

Tk relax's. Sora says.

No no whispers his hands on his head shaking it.

Tk it's ok just sit back down says.

Whats wrong with him?Davis asks

No it's not OK. He says straining his voice so we can hear ignoring Davis's Question.

Why isin't it asks.

No no no. He whispers again.

I push Tk down and hit him on the head and he passes out AGAIN.

Were Back. Kari and yolie said together again.

Well Tk just woke Up. Ken says.

WHAT!!They said together AGAIN.

ya but he freaked out. Mimi said.

It was a lot for him to handle. Cody said.

well lets just hope he gets better. Joe said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tk's Dream (tk's pov)

Hello

Hello is anyone there.I shout i was floating in pitch darkness.

where am I?

Tk.A mans voice says. Tk.

Who are do you want?I shout back.

I'm your worst fear.

NO.I shout.

Its time to go back in time.

No please don't .I shout but it was to late It was now bright and I'm surounded by people and things in my past flying by me.

Ah here we voice said.

Time stops to one picture i see me as a little kid on a mountain. Next I see all of the older DD's lieing on the ground out cold with their digimon. Then I see him He reach's towards the younger me and then Patamon digivolves and sacrifices himself for me.

NOOOOOOOOOOO.i scream. please stop please don't make me watch it.I shout

HAHA your pain fuels me your weakness is my greatest voice says.

leave me alone.I said.

Tk do you need help.A different voice says a girls voice.

Yes help please.i beg.

I can't help you in person but listen to me if your greatest weakness is his greatest strength then find out his greatest weakness and use your power to leave this world your needed at home.

How did you know I was here?

There was a phrophicy and it said the child of hope will be engolfed by darkness and i must come and help. the girls voice says.I must go now but we will meet again.

Wait before you go what is my greatest weakness.

I can't tell you. You have to find out by yourself. she says .I can't stay any longer goodbye and good luck.

Bi.

So my greatest fear is ummmmm.

Mahaha I see you decided to stop daydreaming. The guy said but now he comes out of the dark and is wearing a black cloak so I can't see much of him.

what you did to your friends in the says.

I see all my friends and there digimon on the ground a pool of blood around them their clothes tattered and bloody.

NO who did this.I shout.

look and see. he says.

I look up and see a blond guy in black clothes with bloody fingerless leather gloves and a sword in his hand, he has blue cold eyes and has a evil smirk on his face.

No th..thats me.I whisper.I killed them and I'm smiling no laughing and look at my eye's there cold. This can't be true.

Thats it my greatest weakness is my friends are hurt they die or get hurt because of me. I realise.

How do I find out his greatest weakness. my darkness is his light then my light must be his darkness but whats my light.(ps. even though Kari's light she's not his only light)My friends are my light when there happy I'm happy no one can beat us if were united no one in the world we can defeat anything. My friends Davis, Cody, Yolie, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and there's Tai my second brother and Matt my real brother then Sora she was like a mother to me and last theirs Kari my love. all of us theirs nothing we can't conquer together.

I can feel myself glowing white as hope fills me up and the whole room goes white and I remember everything without my head spinning.

NOOOOOO voice says.

This is my mind and I want you out.I shout.

We'll meet shouts then he disappears.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well thats it for now please review.


	8. The Truth

Here's the new chap please reveiw tanks :)

The Truth

Tk's house 3am (MATTS POV)

**Beep beep**

The computer is beeping.

I walk over to it and open the message.

Matt it's says talking through the computer.

Gennai?What do you want? I ask.

I just want to warn you that you 11 digidestened will be coming to the digiworld in the morning for training to use your powera. He said.

WHAT!!!!!! We don't have powers. I yelled.

I know I never told you guys but you do. He said.

Wait what do you mean 11 Digidestened there's 12 of us? I asked.

Well Tk I don't know if he's coming with you. He said.

What do you mean. Of coarse he's coming.I said.

Matt let me show you a clip from the past. He said.

**flashback**

_Tk I'm glad you made it. Gennia said._

Well why did you call me here. He asked.

I have some news for you that I don't think you'll like. Gennai said.

Bad news? Tk questioned.

Yes. Devimon has been_ reborn as a digiegg and hatched just yesterday. I'm pretty sure he's seeks revenge. Gennai said._

_H..he's back? Tk stuttered._

_Yes and I wish to show you a power you'll need to protect yourself. Gennai said._

You mean like this? Tk asked and held his hand out and it glowed a bright green.

How did you know how to do that? Gennai asked.

I learned. Tk said.

So now that you know we can waste less time and spend more time on finding a place to hide you. We'll call the others and have them help. Gennai said.

NO. Tk said sternly but not yelling.

What do you mean NO? Gennai demanded.

I'm not telling them Gennai it's none of thier buisness. Tk said.

Tk there's a phrophacy that says you will turn to despair and lose all hope and without hope the world will go crazy and unbalanced. Gennai said.

Wait what do you mean? Will my crest change? Tk asked. Can all crests change.

No only yours can and once it does you'll go to the side of darkness. Gennai said.

I wont turn against my friends. NEVER. Tk said.

You cant defie destany Tk. Gennai said.

Watch me. I refuse to go into hiding and to tell my friends. I can handle this by my self. Tk said. I always have. Tk says under his breath so Gennai cant hear.

I cant force you do anything it's your choice Tk. Gennai said. But you CANT go this alone. You need to tell your friends. Your not alone.

Are you sure? Tk asks.

Sure what? Gennai questions.

Are you sure I'm not alone. Tk says his voice turning cold.

Yes I'm sure. You have the digidestained and your family. Gennai said.

The digidestened well to the older ones I'm just a crybaby and to the younger ones I'm just a happy guy who helps fight and is shy..ish. My dad doesn't even care about me as long as I get good grades my mom is never home and has lots of affairs with other man after they get her drunk then she blames me for everything and abuses me. I could fight back but she is my mom. Matt well he also thinks I'm a crybaby. Who have I ever told my problems to? I am alone even though I have friends. I have a house but know home. I have a family but not a happy one. Tk said.

Tk I never knew. Gennai said. Why didn't you tell anyone?

I didn't tell cause I don't want their pity. I don't want them to treat me different. Tk said.

Tk please tell them they will find out eventually. When you turn to despair. Gennai said.

Then I just will have to not turn to despair. Tk said.

That will never work once fate chooses it's path you can't change it. Gennai said.

I will. Tk said harshly.

It's impossible. Gennai responded.

Then I'll have to do the impossible. Tk said. Goodbye Gennai.

Sigh. Goodbye Tk. Gennai said.

** Present ( Matts Pov)**

So we didn't leave off on to good terms and I think he has a different plan in mind. Gennai said. I have to go please come to the digiworld tomorrow morning with everyone. Gennai said.

Ok bye Gennai. I say.

Bye Matt. He says.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok thats it I know it's short but I'm busy biiiiii please reveiw.


	9. The Path I Must Choose

Hey everyone I decided to NOT take a break from this story. Please review. :))))

The Path I Must Choose

(TK'S POV)

I woke up from that dream I had. I glanced at the clock it read 9:30 am. I throw my legs off the side of the bed cold floor meeting my bear feet. I put all my weight on my feet and stand up. At first I feel lightheaded but it fades soon. A headache starts to come but I ignore it.

I see everyone is not in the room and I walk to the living room where I hear voices. I walk in and everyone looks at me.

Umm, I say a little uncomfortable with all eye's on me.

Tk your up how do you feel? Sora ask's in that motherly way then coming over and feeling my tempature.

Fine, I say lying.

Well were going back to the digiworld for some training to use our powers and Gennai said you already know how to use yours. Matt said.

Um ya, I say a little confused.

We have food, water, blankets, and a first aid kit, Ken says.

I think thats everything, Joe says. I was a bit surprised to see Joe cause he's normally so busy.

Teeks are you ready to go? Matt ask's.

I look away from him to the ground. How am I suppose to tell him that I don't want to go. No I do want to go I just CAN'T go.

I'm not going, I mumble.

What? Tai ask's not hearing what I said.

I'm not going, I try again.

What. Tk don't mumble we cant understand you. Mimi says.

I'm Not Going, I shout at them.

What? Kari ask's tears welling up in her beautiful brown eye's.

I'm... I'm sorry, I said lowering my voice.

Tk that's just stupid you have to come. Izzy says.

Ya Tk were DNA partners. Cody says. You have to come.

I have to go, I say. Why cant they just understand, I think.

What do you mean go? Davis ask's.

Go as in leave. I say.

where to? Sora ask's.

I turn around not wanting to look at them anymore. The digiworld, I say.

Yes the digiworld with us, Tai says.

To Gennai's house, Matt finish's.

I clench my fists. There so stupid. I hate saying it once but now twice.

To Devimon, I shout turning around to see them shocked.

No way Tk you are NOT leaving, Matt yells back.

I have to, I yell.

WHY, He yells back.

Because it's my, I yell, Fault. I whisper.

Your fault? Matt questions calmly.

Yes I knew about the phrophcy. I knew my crest would change and I choose to ignore it. So it's my fault and there's nothing I can do to change it. It's to late and I have to obey Devimons commands. I say.

But teeks its- Matt starts but I cut him off.

I knew what would happen if my crest changed and I also know it's a one way thing. Hope can change to despair but despair cant change to hope. I'm Devimons partner now and forever. I shout. Were enemy's now.

Tk you can't leave, Kari says.

I have to go now. I say.

Tk I cant lose you again, Matt shouts tears streaming down his face.

I'm sorry but it's the path I must choose. I cant question it. I say.

Well if your going to the digiworld we can go together. I say.

Digiport open, I say cause it seems no one else could talk.

We get to the digiworld and still nobody has said a word.

I... I have to go now, I say uncomfortable.

Please don't leave, Kari begs me. When I see her face tears tumbling down I cant stand to watch so I turn my head to the right.

I'm sorry, I say.

Then I feel it Devimon is getting closer. Coming to retrive me and probaly order me to attack them.

Please leave. Devimons coming and I don't want to hurt you, I beg.

Sora the first one to react to my words started tugging Joe and Izzy walking them up from the trance.

Tai had to pick Kari up and carry her over his shoulder to get her to leave me and Matt was dragged by Joe, Ken, and Izzy. While my best friend Davis was lead away by the crying Yolie and Sora. The rest just followed they looked like they were in a daze still. Davis who was pretty quite earlier turns around and looks me strait in the eye his face lights up and he smiles a wide grin.

Why are you smiling? I ask.

Because, He says then stops smiling and gives me a determind face. Tk I promise we'll get you back away from Devimon and you'll be hope again. I promise I wont give up till your with us again even if it means for a while we must fight. I promise. He says.

I smile and he turns away and walks to the others. I run off to the woods so Devimon wont find them.

This is the path I must choose, I whisper to myself.

Kari's Pov

I see him run away into the woods from Tai's shoulder which is not very comfortable. They all turn around and now I'm facing the other direction.

Put me down Tai, I yell at him. He puts me down and they turn to leave through the digiport. They all leave except Me, Matt, and Davis.

I lost him again, Matt whispers tears coming down his face. I then feel my eye's well up and I don't even try to stop them from falling.

Davis leads Matt away then when Matt goes through the digiport he waits for me.

I love you, I whisper to myself and turn around as well and Davis and I go through the digiport. I never knew he was so caring but he and Tk were best friends.

We'll get him back Kari. I promise, Davis says to me.

I know Davis. We will get him back, I say with determination and hope.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well thats it please review :) biiiiiiiiiii


	10. The 13 Jems

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But this story I update slowly and my other digimon I update fast so get over it. Lol. Well here's the new chap. Please review thanks!!!!

IMPORTANT

I didn't realize it but I put powers in both my storys. Sorry. I'll try to make them different. I'm such an idiot. Well sorry again and I hope you enjoy this chap. I also made the mistake of at the end of the last real chapter I wrote the DD's go back to the real world but just to let you know they stay in the digiworld. Sorry again.

The 13 Jems

With Tk and Devimon (Tk's Pov)

"You idiot. How dare you wait so long to come back. How dare you leave me there unconsious," Devimon screams at me. I see his claw coming towards me but if I move out of the way he'll know I got my memory back and probably brainwash me again.

_slap_

It echoed through the forest. Devimon slapped me across the face and his claws dug into my cheeks. I felt blood trickle down my face but ignore it. I look up at Devimon who is making the black portal.

"When we get back you will have a lot worse then this," Devimon warns me and I step into the portal following him knowing that I'll be in a lot of pain.

WITH THE DIGIDESTAINED (MATT'S POV)

We are on our way to Gennai's. We are quiet for the most part of the trip. Sometimes someone makes a comment but it never lasts. We arrive at the lake and it opens letting us go down there. The younger Digidestianed gasp but still stay silent. We walk down and into Gennai's house.

"Well hello kids. Long time no see," Gennai says welcoming us in.

"So were here," Tai says stating the obvious.

"I'd like to teach you your powers but before I do you must learn the prophcy and why you will need your powers," Gennai says.

"Talk," Izzy says.

With Tk And Devimon (TK'S POV)

I had just recieved a brutal beating but I'll live. Devimon called me back to his throne and I have to obey. I'm walking up the corridor. It's really dark and torch's light up the way. I walk into the big room where Devimon sits on his chair.

"I see you came. I called you here to tell you about the phrophcy of the digijem's," Devimon announces.

"Digijem's?" I ask.

"Yes. I'll tell you the story of them," Devimon says starting his story.

**(** **This is devimon talking to Tk in his throne room. **This is Gennai talking to the Digidestianed in his house. )

**"There are 13 stones. Jem stones. One for each Digidestained."**

"Each one holds your children lifes in it. So if it get's destroided you die."

**"Each stone holds very little power."**

"But when put together."

**"You can rule the world."**

_"When put together they hold the ultimate power."_

**"This power is so strong nothing can defeat it."**

"But this power can be evil or good."

**"There are 13 jems one for each crest."**

"Davis your crest is Miricals. Cody's is trust. Yolie's is Rememberance."

**"But there are only 12 children and 13 jems."**

"There are 13 cause Hope and Despair. You must destroy one but if you destroy the wrong one Tk could die."

**"Because you have had both of them."**

"So you have to destroy the stone of despair. Even if Tk dies."

**"You have to destroy the stone of hope even if it means you must die."**

"Because if you don't destroy the stone of despair."

**"Because if you don't destroy the stone of hope."**

"Evil will rule."

**"Good will rule."**

**"Because the stones of hope and despair hold the keys to the world."**

WITH THE DD'S AND GENNAI (TAI'S POV)

"So your basically telling us we have to possibly kill Tk?" I ask.

"Don't worry the hope stone and despair stone will be the last you must find so you can make that decision later but for now you must train," Gennai says. I stare in disbelife. He thinks we will take the chance of possibly killing Tk.

"How do we know which stone will kill Tk?" Joe asks.

"Whichever crest he is if you destroy that crest he will die," Gennai says.

"Well Despair is his crest but we have to destroy that stone. What will we do?" Cody asks.

"We will have a while to try and figure something out but for now we train," Gennai orders. I look at Matt he looks confused, angry and sad. But I cant blame him I'm that way with Kari. Sometimes things happen and there's nothing we can do about it except take what the world throws at us and face them head on and hope to survive. But here we are. Hope. That what makes the world goes around. We can never be sure of anything but we can hope that whatever we want happens. The world would be nothing without hope.

_Beep Beep_

All of out D3's go off and we look down at them. They are glowing.

"I guess we don't have time to train. The D3's have a tracking device to find the stones. Go get whichever one it is and bring it back," Gennai orders and we head out following the D3's.

WITH TK AND DEVIMON (TK'S POV)

Go get that god damn stone and don't come back till you have it," Devimon orders after my D3 started glowing and I head out.

"Here I go," I whisper to myself and follow my D3.

* * *

Thats the chap. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
